Wizard Angst
by MR4EVA
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron. She just walked in on him and Lavender snogging. Devastated, Hermione starts vigorously writing in her journal. Time: During sixth year. HGRW, HPGW, NLLL, most of them do not start out that way, don't worry. I DON'T OWN HP!
1. Chapter 1

Wizard Angst

Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron. She just walked in on him and Lavender snogging. Devastated, Hermione starts vigorously writing in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_How could he do that? I can't believe that Ron didn't tell me he was going out with Lavender. How did I not know? I don't get it. Why am I so upset? It isn't like Ron would ever like me. I don't know what to do. What is worse is that I am the only one of my friends that is alone. Even Neville has Luna. It is just so depressing. I don't know if I will have anyone to sit with at meals anymore. I mean, they will all want to sit with their "others." I was even going to tell Ron that I loved him before I walked in on them. They didn't even notice. I left before they saw me. I don't want Ron to know that I was crying only seconds after I saw them. I even wrote a poem for him._

_My Love_

_I love you more then words can say,_

_But only words can make their way,_

_Towards ears that care,_

_And shoulders that wear,_

_My love for you every day._

_I need you more then I can endure,_

_I am not quite sure that I'm sure,_

_But I do know I love you,_

_And that I want to embrace you,_

_My love for you is pure._

_I wrote that just for his ears. I can't read it now. I could barely stand to copy it. I slaved to fin those perfect rhymes. I have never been one for producing art, but I thought that this might just be the only half-decent piece of work I have created that was not for purely the academic ear. _

Tears dripped onto the page that Hermione had been furiously writing on for that past twenty minutes. Unable to write anymore, Hermione decided it best to just cry herself to sleep. Just when she thought she might be able to remember stopping crying, Lavender walked in and started talking loudly about how good of a kisser Ronald Weasley was.

"SHUT UP, LAVENDER!!!! YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!!!! WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING HIM ANYWAY!!!" screamed Hermione before she even noticed she was doing it. Before Lavender could respond, Hermione pulled the curtain around her four-poster bed. Once she had heard everyone go to bed, Hermione pulled out her diary and wrote one last thing at the end of her last entry.

_I am never speaking to Ron again. Even if his life depended on it. Even if my life depended on it. Even if the whole world depended on it.  
_

* * *

So reveiw. I haven't written the second chapter yet, but if people like it I just might continue._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review and felt inspired. Enjoy. Any _italics "inside quotes" _are thoughts. There is one part where Hermione is both talking and thinking in the same quotes.

* * *

_I am never speaking to Ron again. Even if his life depended on it. Even if my life depended on it. Even if the whole world depended on it.  
_

* * *

Why me?

The next day Hermione woke up with a slightly damp pillow under her face. She didn't remember why her face was so sticky and her pillow so wet. She got out of bed and immediately remembered. Ron was going out with Lavender. Hermione wanted to start crying again, but thought better of it.

"_I'm not going to cry." _Hermione thought to herself. _"Crying shows weakness. I am not weak. I am a smart, intelligent person. I don't have to be reduced to tears over something so simple as a crushed heart." _Hermione's self done pep talk did not really help. Since she couldn't stop but cry, and she knew that this what not the kind of thing she should go to Ron, Harry, or Ginny about, Hermione decided to go to the one place where she would not find any of them. The library. Taking her former back up homework journal, now diary, Hermione made her way, first to the kitchen to get some food from the house elves, then to the library. She wandered into a corner, which she had never noticed had a large comfy chair in it. She curled up in the chair, and layback to let the tears that she had been holding back flow. Then she heard a song playing from the radio. Well the wizard equivalent of the muggle invention.

**Now, for some muggle classics on our playlist this morning. Pain, by Three Days Grace. **(A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG. Listen to it.)

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you will understand**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

**Trust me I've got a plan**

**When the lights go off you will understand**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

**Rather feel pain**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you're wounded**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**That I'm here to save you**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**I'm always here for you**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you'll thank me later**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain**

Hermione stopped to listen to the song. She felt that it described exactly what she was feeling. Then a thought came to her head.

"_Maybe I can write him a song. Or play a song for him. But, I don't even know how to play guitar, or write anything."_

"Hermione? Are you OK?" Hermione looked up. It was Ron.

"I'm fine, Ronald."

"Alright then. You have eaten, right?"

"Yes, Ronald. I have eaten. Why would you care anyway? Shouldn't you be at breakfast with Lavender?"  
"Well, I was heading to the Great Hall when I realized that I had….wait. How did you know about Lavender? We haven't told anyone yet."

"_Oh shit. _Well, Ronald. _WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY??? _We DO share a room. She told everyone last night. _And I walked in on you two snogging."_

"Oh, alright. Enjoy finishing whatever doesn't have to be done for another week." Ron said jokingly.

"_Oh, I love when he makes fun of me. Wait, I WHAT??? Oh my God. I really do love him. What the hell am I going to do???"  
_

* * *

Read and review. Until I get some dedicated people, I am writing this story on a slight day by day, if I am inspired and have reviews type of schedule._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, alright. Enjoy finishing whatever doesn't have to be done for another week." Ron said jokingly.

"_Oh, I love when he makes fun of me. Wait, I WHAT??? Oh my God. I really do love him. What the hell am I going to do???"_

* * *

Wake Me Up When September Ends

Hermione, still in shock from her recent realization that she was in love with her best friend, barely noticed when a new song came on the radio.

**Welcome back. We hope that you will buy some new books from Flourish and Blots now. Continuing with our muggle song showcase, we now have Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. **(A/N: I suggest that you play the song if you have it.)

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Twenty years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**That is the end of our muggle showcase for today. Tune in next week for our classic play list. It is now 8:55, and Potions Hour is next.**

"_It seems that every song that they are playing today describes how I am feeling." _Hermione thought as she started getting up. _"Thank God that I brought all of my stuff with me. Otherwise I would be late for Transfiguration."_

"Hey, Hermione."

"Oh, hi Harry. How was breakfast?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where were you? You missed some crazy drama."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, trying to sound sarcastic, but clearly Harry did not catch it.

"Yeah. I am not usually the one to gossip, but apparently Ron and Lavender are now going out."

"Really?" she said trying her best to sound surprised.

"Yeah, and Lavender flipped at Ron during breakfast, because he wasn't there to walk her. It reminded me of the howlers Ron gets from his mum sometimes."

"Must have been pretty funny," Hermione said, looking down at her watch. "Harry, we have to move to get to Transfiguration on time," Hermione said, quickening her pace to a slight jog.

"Yikes, it's not the end of the world, or someone last minutes we are missing here," Harry said, also quickening his pace to keep up with Hermione who glared at him for a brief second and then looked forward so not to run into anyone.

"Got here just in time. 8:59," Hermione declared. Ron walked in a little bit behind them, with Lavender clinging to his arm. _"Oh, no. I have to send every class with Ron today. How am I going to do this? I'm just going to sit in the back today. Not getting called on for answers will help me not look at him and start crying," _Hermionethought to herself as she headed to the seat in the back of the room where she had never sat before. Harry looked at her, confused for a minute, and then decided that maybe she was having one of her "days" and went to sit with Ron and Lavender.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. If you like this, try another story I am writing about Ron and Hermione's kid. I'm not going to get ahead most likely on this story. I'll post whenever I write a new chapter. Only one in a day though. R&R.

Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken me so long. I wanted to finish the new book. Which I LOVED!!!!!!! So many tears shed. I won't spoil if any of you, for some odd reason, have not finished it yet.

* * *

"_Oh, no. I have to send every class with Ron today. How am I going to do this? I'm just going to sit in the back today. Not getting called on for answers will help me not look at him and start crying," _Hermionethought to herself as she headed to the seat in the back of the room where she had never sat before. Harry looked at her, confused for a minute, and then decided that maybe she was having one of her "days" and went to sit with Ron and Lavender.

* * *

Welcome to My Life

"_I want to die right now. Why today? Tomorrow I only have one class with him. Why couldn't it be tomorrow? I only see him and Lavender once tomorrow." _Harry was looking at Hermione like she was crazy. She was sitting in the back of the room for the first time ever, after all.

"OK, class. Today we are going to review some spells that we have been working on in past years. Mr. Potter….What is the……"

Hermione, along with all students who were not currently under the were all either resting their heads or working on homework for other classes.

"_At least I don't have to talk today. McGonagall won't call on me unless I raise my hand and no one else knows. That is one good thing about being smart and wanting that fact to be known. I never have to look up from my book." _Hermione didn't notice that she had inadvertently written all of her thoughts down. She also did not realize that she had put her now diary, and not her homework journal, in her bag. _"Oh crap. I wrote all of that down. Wait this is my diary. Well, that was lucky."_ Hermione felt like screaming. She could barely stand it. She had just looked up to see Ron and Harry staring at her.

"Miss. Granger, please tell me what is supposed to happen in a _Amblomortus _curse?"

"The feet and legs of the person receiving the curse are bonded into one entity."

"Very good, Granger. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Finnigin……"

Hermione drifted off again. This time being more careful to pay attention just in case her name was called again. During the hour left in class, it wasn't, and Hermione had finished all of her homework for History of Magic for the next week. Forty points had been accumulated for Gryffindor and thirty-five for Slytherin. While the rest of the Gryffindors were celebrating the fact that they answered more questions that were deemed ones worthy of obtaining points for answering, correctly. Hermione, wishing not to join there silly game, left silently, and returned to the library where she located the chair that she had been sitting in earlier that day. Just as she was getting comfortable, she heard the radio.

**That was Cast A Spell On Me, by the Weird Sisters. And now I want to treat you to my personal muggle favorite, Welcome To My Life, by Simple Plan.**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Stay tuned it for more music after a few messages from our sponsors. **

"_This is my new favorite spot. I hope that nothing ruins it. The radio always seems to play music that I really need to hear. Ah…. It is nice. Relaxing even." _Hermione thought as she closed her eyes and tried to forget Ron and all her troubles.

"I always hate waking her," Ron whispered to himself, unaware that Hermione was fully awake. "Oi, Hermione! Get up and come to lunch!"

"Ronald, it is not polite to wake someone so crudely," Hermione retaliated, knowing fully that Ron believed her to be asleep only seconds earlier.

"Sorry. Can we go? Ginny was telling me that if I didn't make sure you ate, that I probably would not have someone to help me with homework for much longer."  
"Wow! I feel so cared for!" Hermione said sarcastically. Clearly Ron had picked up Hermione's sour attitude.

"Look, I don't know why you are so angry at me, but I'm sorry for whatever I did. What can I do to help?" Ron looked sincerely like he wanted to make Hermione feel better.

"_Break it off with Lavender!!!!_ Nothing, Ron, you didn't do anything wrong. _Who are you kidding??_ Don't worry about it," Hermione's inner conflict was not revealed to Ron by her face, but he looked as though he didn't believe her, and they didn't talk the whole way to the Great Hall. As the pair entered, Lavender ran to Ron and grabbed his arm possessively, while pulling him over to where she had saved a seat for him. Hermione tried not to sneer too much at Lavender, and sat down across from Ginny and Dean, next to Harry. She couldn't help but notice that Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder to send a smile towards Cho, whom he had begum dating again. After several tries at real conversation, and learning that the effort was futile, Hermione swiftly finished her food, and left the Great Hall only fifteen minutes after she had entered.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" said a truly concerned Ginny, who had finally gotten Dean to let her go to comfort her friend, however this was under a threat of a break.

"Nothings wrong, Ginny. I just really want to read, and I left my book in the common room," Hermione prayed that this would work.

"OK. If you are sure nothing is wrong. You can come to talk to me anytime if you need to talk."

"Thanks for caring, Ginny."

"It's my job," Ginny said, smiling. Hermione was glad that she had one friend who was still looking out for her.

* * *

So, I'm having loads of fun adding a song to like, every chapter. It is supposed to help you know how Hermione is feeling and define the chapter a little bit. She is going to spend a lot of time in that chair in the library. R&R.  



	5. Update Conditions

Alright my dear readers. I know that I have seven people who have this story on alert. For now on, just so that I am not updating all the time, since I am going to start getting ahead on my writing, I am making it so that I must get five reviews per chapter before I update. Only five. Review, or send me a message, telling me that you understand the conditions. Come on people, all you have to write it a few words.

Thanks, and love,

Kat


	6. Chapter 5

"Thanks for caring, Ginny."

"It's my job," Ginny said, smiling. Hermione was glad that she had one friend who was still looking out for her.

* * *

Mon Histoire (On My Own)

Hermione barley got though the day. Knowing that Ginny would be there for her, even with her being with Dean, helped Hermione though. After her last class, DADA, she headed to her spot in the library to work on her homework.

"_I'm glad they always have the radio on in here. It is relaxing," _Hermione thought. Then she heard a song she recognized….

**And now I'm all alone again**

**Nowhere to go no one to turn to,**

**Did not want your money sir**

**I came out here coz i was told to**

**And now the night is near**

**Now I can make believe he's here.**

**Sometimes I walk alone at night**

**When everybody else is sleeping**

**I think of him and then I'm happy**

**With the company I'm keeping**

**The city goes to bed**

**And I can live inside my head.**

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me**

**All alone, I walk with him till morning**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**

**And he has found me**

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**

**All the lights are misty in the river**

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

**And all I see is him and me for ever and forever**

**And I know it's only in my mind**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**

**And although I know that he is blind**

**Still I say, there's a way for us**

**I love him**

**But when the night is over**

**He is gone, the river's just a river**

**Without him the world around me changes**

**The trees are bare and everywhere**

**The streets are full of strangers**

**I love him**

**But every day I'm learning**

**All my life I've only been pretending**

**Without me his world will go on turning**

**A world that's full of happiness**

**That I have never known!**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**But only on my own.**

**That was On My Own, from the London Original Cast of the hit musical Les Miserable. Stay tuned in for more classic musicals.**

"I love that song. It always made me cry. And now is now different," Hermione said to herself as she sobbed. "I hope that no one is listening to me. I feel so silly, talking to myself like this," Hermione forced a giggle, and opened her book to start working.

"Hey, Hermione. Do you want to tell me what was wrong now?"

"Ginny, it doesn't concern you. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I'm here to help, really I am."

"Ginny, just leave me alone. Please."

"I won't stop worrying, Hermione. When you are ready to talk to me, tell me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Ginny. That means a lot," Ginny smiled, and went back to the table where she had told Dean to wait. Dean, completely unaware that Hermione was upset, wrapped his arm around Ginny and played with her hair as they walk out of the library, and onto the grounds where there was a secluded bench. Dean leaned in to kiss Ginny. She let him kiss her, but did not kiss him back.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Dean. He may be an idiot, but he knew that something was wrong with Ginny. She only didn't kiss him back if she was distracted.

"Nothing is wrong," Ginny lied. She couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. "I'm just not in the mood I guess," Only then did she see Harry walk by, with Cho on his arm. She heard his laugh and remembered why she had said yes to Dean in the first place. Ginny still loved Harry, more then she could say, but since he seemed to be head over heals for Cho, Ginny had no hope. Dean had been there. He is always there. Even then, he looked concerned into her deep, blue eyes (A/N: I think her eyes are blue, and I am too lazy to look. Tell me if I am wrong.) with his arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing her back.

"I have some work to do. I'm sorry Dean, I really have to go."  
"I can walk back with you. I have some work to do too, I'll come with you and sit with you," Ginny forced a smile. She really wanted to be alone.

"That is sweet, but I really want to be alone."  
"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just want to be alone. Can't I want to be alone once and a while?"

"Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"DEAN!!! I don't want to spend every waking minute with you. If you can't understand that, then maybe we should break up," Ginny was surprised at herself. She had wanted to break up with Dean for a while, but had never been able to.

"Fine, if that is what you want, I don't care. You can find your way back to the common room. Bye."

"B-" He was gone before Ginny could finish.

* * *

Thanks for letting me know that I have readers. Same deal, five reviews and I will update. Give me some time after the five though. I have to write the chapter also.

Kat


	7. Chapter 6

"Fine, if that is what you want, I don't care. You can find your way back to the common room. Bye."

"B-" He was gone before Ginny could finish.

* * *

Time After Time

Harry wasn't quite sure why he had seen Dean storm off to the common room with Ginny following a few minutes later.

"They must have gotten into a fight."

"What was that, Harry?"

"Oh, it is just Ginny and Dean. It doesn't matter. What are you working on there, hun?"

"Just something for Professor Sprout. She wanted us to write an essay on the Gold Platter Bruttl----" Harry drifted off away from the conversation. He really liked Cho, but they were so different. Usually what ended up happening is that one of them would dominate the conversation. Either it was Harry talking about Potions or DADA, or Cho and her Herbology. The only thing they shared really, was a passion for passion. However, the passion had been dwindling a little bit since they had accidentally brought up Cedric in a conversation.

"Harry, are you even listening?"

"Honestly Cho, no, not at all. Frankly I find Herbology boring. I don't think this is working."

"At least that is one thing we can agree upon," Cho sobbed. Harry feared that he had said something wrong. He tried to comfort Cho, but she pulled away and ran into the castle. Harry just shrugged it off as a bad break up. He knew that they had been drifting lately, and he had already gotten over her. Harry, thinking that he should start working on the essay that Snape has assigned. He first went up to the common room to get his quills and parchment. Then he went down to the library, where he hoped he could run into Hermione and guilt her into helping him out. When he got to the library he saw Ron sitting with Lavender, snogging, Ginny sitting with her face well hidden in her DADA book, Neville sitting next to Luna, with his arm around her, reading a book on strange and mythological creatures, and he heard the radio. It felt strange to him that there was no Hermione in the library. She was there, just hidden in her chair, as she had been since Ginny had left her. Just then the radio stopped playing the music it was playing and a few people looked a little taken aback.

**That was a collection of Mozart. Now we are going back into pop, with Time After Time, by Quietdrive.**

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you**

**Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new**

**You say go slow; I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds**

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead**

**You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said**

**You say go slow; I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds**

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey**

**Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok**

**You say go slow; I fall behind**

**The drum beats out of time**

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**

**Time after time**

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting**

**(I'll always be waiting)**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

**Time after time**

Ginny, already weak from her break up, started sobbing from behind her book. Harry looked at her, and thought that it might help if he went to comfort her. He went up to her, sat next her, and when she looked at him, he put his arm around her and let her sob into his shirt. He didn't mind at all, not only because it helped him release all feelings for Cho, but also because he knew that if Ginny was upset she would not play as well in the game against Slytherin that Saturday, and he needed his best Chaser at her best. Hermione saw the two and smiled a little bit from her chair in the corner.

_Dear Diary,_

_Even though I am sure that I won't need it, it is nice to know that Ginny is there for me. I just feel so vulnerable right now. Neville and Luna just walked in, and it reminds me of how alone I am. At least they aren't snogging. They aren't the type to snog in public. Still, when he sits there, with his arm around her protectively, it makes me wish that Ron, or at least someone, would be there to catch me, and would be there waiting for me. Oh no, it is Ron and Lavender. I hope that they can't see me. Well at least I can't see them anymore. I don't want to know what they are doing. Why does Ginny look so upset? I have never seen her so shaken up since the whole thing with Voldemort where she almost died. That was almost four years ago. Harry just walked in. I feel like an idiot. I am just narrating what is happening in the library. Oh, I love this song. Well, I really should get to my homework._

Hermione closed her journal, and opened the journal she used for all of her homework, and started the draft for the essay that Slughorn had assigned on the Unforgivable Curses and the consequences of casting such curses. At that very moment Harry had started walking Ginny back to the common room, passing Ron and Lavender receiving a nasty look from his friend.

* * *

So, now that that is done... Review guys. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I will have it done by tomorrow and, if I have enough reviews, I'll post it either that night or on Sunday. I don't even know how I want the next chapter to go. Maybe another poem for me to share? I did write the poem in the first chapter by the way. No one told me if they thought it was crap, cause I did, but it accomplished what was needed to be accomplished.

Kat


	8. Chapter 7

Warning, slight DH spoiler. Not important to the DH plot, but a spoiler non-the-less. Anyway, if you haven't finished the book yet you should be reading avidly, not on your computer.

* * *

Hermione closed her journal, and opened the journal she used for all of her homework, and started the draft for the essay that Slughorn had assigned on the Unforgivable Curses and the consequences of casting such curses. At that very moment Harry had started walking Ginny back to the common room, passing Ron and Lavender receiving a nasty look from his friend.

* * *

Listen to Your Heart

Ron and Lavender followed soon after Harry and Ginny. Ron looked as though he was pulling Lavender. Neville and Luna left also, hand in hand

"Luna, I have never met anyone else like you."

"Well, Neville, you might end up meeting someone very much like me if you ever have a nasty run in with some Prynabars. They have a tendency to take up images of people you have positive associations with and destroy any love you have for them."  
Neville kissed Luna softly on the lips.

"Nothing could ruin the love I feel for you," Neville whispered into her ear. "My love for you is to great."

"Oh, Neville. I love you too, but….my father would not approve of me marrying anyone less then perfect."

"I don't care if we ever get married. I just want to be with you."

"That would be splendid!" Luna squealed kissing Neville on the cheek. He wrapped his arm back around her and walked her to the main staircase, where, after a few minutes of mildly public snogging, they grudgingly parted ways for their own common rooms. Luna skipped along the hallway to the door with no doorknob.

"I can run but never walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?" said the voice that gave such riddles to the smart students of Ravenclaw house.

"That is a hard one. Oh, I know, what flows from the NOSE!"

"Not elegant, but correct none the less," said the door, swinging open to admit Luna. Who continued her skipping into the common room full of studying students, and up to her room where she plopped on her bed and pulled out a journal that she used for her writings.

_He loves me,_

_I love him,_

_We're happy though and though._

_A single thought,_

_Cheery on a whim, _

_I'm joyous though and though._

_Oh, where did this inspiration come from? Perhaps it is the fact that the boy I love loves me back? Oh frabjuous day! Calloh, callay! Where have I heard that before? Perhaps I got it from one of those ever so entertaining muggle books the Hermione lent to me? But who cares anyway. I'm in love, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing Gryffindor I have ever met. _

Luna sat back in her bed, and though she was unaware of it, Hermione had leaned back in her chair at the very same moment.

"OK, Hermione," she said to herself. "It is time to get up and face the fact that he doesn't love you."

Just then another song came onto the radio.

**Now we have Listen to Your Heart, by DHT.**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get an notion from the look in your eyes...yeah**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart**

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**You tell him goodbye**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide..yeah**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**

**The feeling of belonging .. to your dreams**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**You tell him goodbye**

**And there are voices that want to be heard**

**So much to mention but you can't find the words**

**The scent of magic the beauty that's been**

**When love was wilder..then the wind**

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**

**Listen to your heart**

**There's nothing else you can do**

**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**you tell him goodbye**

**Listen to your heart**

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**

**But listen to your heart before**

**you tell him goodbye**

"It is time to tell him goodbye, Hermione. Come on, you can admit this to yourself."

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Neville? Why are you here?" Hermione said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I forgot my book. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Neville. At least nothing that concerns you."

"Even if it doesn't concern me, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. Neville patted the seat next to him, and as Hermione walked to sit down she realized that Neville was almost the perfect person to talk to.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to tell you, Neville."

"I promise. I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Luna."

"Well," Hermione hesitated, she knew she had to say it. "I'm love Ron. Not just like a brother, or a friend. I really love him, and until he started going out with Lavender I had just thought that he was to shy. I can't look at him, because all I can see when I see him is us together, but it can't happen because he is with Lavender," Hermione cried. She didn't want to hold it back anymore. Neville let her have her cry, he knew what it felt like to have a crushed heart. The problem was, when he liked Ginny, there was no implication that she liked him back, but in this case. Neville knew something Hermione didn't know, he was sure though, that telling her would not make things better. So, he just kept his mouth shut, so as to prevent a curse that would do just the same, against his will.

"You will find someone, Hermione. Everyone does eventually. Let's get back to the common room though. It is almost time for the prefects to petrol and I don't want to get any points deducted."

"As long as you are with me you won't get any points off. I don't think I want to petrol tonight. I'll just blow it off."

* * *

I had to have Hermione tell someone. Just not who you expected. No, I am not telling you what Neville knows, however you can probably guess it, considering I'm a Hermione/Ron shipper. Review. Tell me what you think of the riddle and of Luna's poem. Another one from your truly. 

Kat


	9. Chapter 8

Back to the story. So, I may be a Ron/Hermione shipper, in a Ron/Hermione story, but I am giving you guys romantic moments for Neville and Luna, as well as Harry and Ginny. If I could sort by pairing, those are the main pairs.

Kat

* * *

"You will find someone, Hermione. Everyone does eventually. Let's get back to the common room though. It is almost time for the prefects to petrol and I don't want to get any points deducted."

"As long as you are with me you won't get any points off. I don't think I want to petrol tonight. I'll just blow it off."

* * *

You're Still the One

Neville and Hermione walked in silence back to the common room.

"Hammerhead," Hermione said, and the Fat Lady swung open to allow them into the common room. Hermione saw Harry confronting a crying Ginny and Ron distracting a concerned Lavender. Hermione could barely take seeing Ginny crying and Ron seeming so happy with Lavender. She grabbed Neville's shirt and dragged him to the staircase up to the girl's dormitory, using him as a shield. Neville tried to make it seem as though he was not being dragged to make it so that Hermione was more successfully hidden.

"Thanks for caring, Neville," Hermione said with a smile.

"Anytime," Neville said, smiling back, and watched Hermione as she ran up the stairs to her room. Hermione had always helped Neville out with spells, or just getting over the fact that he was a little awkward. Neville felt good that he could finally help out his friend who had helped him with so much. He could still remember when she helped him find Trevor, who had escaped on the train. He smiled at the recollection of their first year and how bad they were as magic, except for Hermione of course. He also remembered his remembral and their first flying lesson, where he had unfortunately broken his wrist. The memory of that event made him smile.

"_It was so nice of Neville to care. I'm glad that I told someone," _thought Hermione as she took out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad I told Neville about Ron. It would have been bad to confide in Ginny. It is her brother I'm in love with after all. I know Neville won't tell anyone. He is a good friend. The only thing is that I am worried that he might tell Luna, but Luna has never been one to meddle in other people's business. Even if he does tell her, she wouldn't tell anyone else. _

_Friends are always there,_

_To help when there is need._

_They'll sit beside you,_

_And let you cry,_

_Till your eyes are dry with love._

_Why are my poems always so bad? I guess I really don't have a knack for it._

Hermione felt a tear go down her cheek. She lay down with her head on her pillow, still wet with her tears. She fell asleep before she knew it.

Lavender and Ron had parted ways and gone to bed, but Harry and Ginny where still curled up together in the common room.

"Ginny, I know that you are upset. Would you mind to tell me why?"

Ginny gasped, and looked up at Harry's deep green eyes. "Dean and I broke up. I thought I was prepared for it, but I wasn't. I really wasn't. I know you must think I am terribly childish, considering you have fought Vo- You-Know-Who."

"Don't worry about it Ginny. Cho and I just broke up too. I must be warped, because I have no feeling of regret."

"It is understandable. You two have been drifting. Everyone can see it. You aren't warped. You know just what a girl needs. You knew what I needed. I didn't even have to ask for it," Ginny finished, giving Harry a hug. Harry pulled away a little bit, and looked Ginny in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. The eyes of the girl he loved. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Ginny pulled Harry closer to her, and deepened the kiss. Harry pulled away.

"Ginny, we shouldn't. I mean, you brother."

"I don't care Harry. Our love is pure. Ron will just have to live with it," Ginny smiled. Harry kissed her on the nose.

"Want to listen to some music. I heard that it is muggle week," Ginny laughed, and Harry turned on the radio.

**And now, a muggle favorite, You're Still the One, by Shania Twain.**

**(When I first saw you, I saw love.**

**And the first time you touched me, I felt love.**

**And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)**

**Looks like we made it**

**Look how far we've come my baby**

**We mighta took the long way**

**We knew we'd get there someday**

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**

**But just look at us holding on**

**We're still together still going strong**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one I run to**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one that I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss good night**

**Ain't nothin' better**

**We beat the odds together**

**I'm glad we didn't listen**

**Look at what we would be missin'**

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**

**But just look at us holding on**

**We're still together still going strong**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one I run to**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one that I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss good night**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one I run to**

**The one that I belong to**

**You're still the one I want for life**

**(You're still the one)**

**You're still the one that I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss good night**

**(I'm so glad we made it**

**Look how far we've come my baby)**

"You know, Harry. I have loved before I even met you. But I have been in love with you since the moment you ever said my name," Harry grinned.

"Would you like to dance my love?"

"That is so corny, Harry!" Ginny giggled, taking Harry's hand and falling into his arms, where he held her, and would hold her forever if he could. They kissed one last time, and headed up to their rooms, smiling the whole way up.

* * *

Review, only takes a second guys. Just click and write. OK is fine, I just want to know that you have finished it. Tell me if I am updating to fast. Give me song suggestions also. Not to upbeat...

5 for an update...

Kat


	10. Chapter 9

YAY!!! There is my fast update. I wanted to write the next chapter first. Enjoy.

* * *

"That is so corny, Harry!" Ginny giggled, taking Harry's hand and falling into his arms, where he held her, and would hold her forever if he could. They kissed one last time, and headed up to their rooms, smiling the whole way up.

* * *

Oh! Darling

Harry crept into his room, trying very hard not to wake the sleeping Ron or Dean. He was pretty sure that telling them what happened in the common room would be a cause for a "disturbance." He quietly opened his trunk, got his pajamas, and went to bed.

Hermione woke up for the first time in four days with a dry pillow. Ron and Lavender had been going out for four days, Ginny and Dean had broken up, and for some reason not only was Harry practicing quidditch with Ginny a lot, but Ginny was also turning down ever offer that came her way. Neville, however, had told Luna about Hermione's problem, after asking. Luna had been great comfort to Hermione.

"_I don't have to see Ron at all today," _Hermione realized while she was picking out a shirt to wear with her jeans. Even though her robes had to over her ensemble of dark-wash jeans, light-purple tank top, sea-green shrug, and silver, but not shiny flats, during class, she could show off her fashion sense after after-noon classes.

"I am in control of my life," said Hermione to herself, looking at her image in the mirror. Breathing deep, Hermione grabbed her robes, and pulled them over her head.

"I like your shoes, Hermione."

"Thanks, Lavender," said Hermione walking out of the room.

"Who would ever wear shoes like that?"

"Oh, I know. They are so ugly!"

"Totally, if you want to get a guys attention, you HAVE to wear heals. Otherwise they just literally, look over you!" Hermione heard loud laughs coming from her room, and ran down to the common room. She met up with Ginny and Harry, and they all walked to breakfast together. It was uncomfortably quiet.

"So, Harry. What have you and Ginny been working on for the past few days at the quidditch pitch?" Harry glanced at Ginny, trying to ask his girlfriend to cover the question so he wouldn't have to tell Hermione.

"Oh, Harry has been helping me with my quaffle handling," Ginny lied with a smile that said I-hope-she-buys-that.

"Hey! You guys left me in the common room!" It was Ron. He had run up behind the three before Hermione could respond. "Hermione, do you think you could help me with this essay that Slughorn assigned?"

"Ron, we got the assignment weeks ago. Are you telling me you haven't started?"

"What happens to me if I say yes?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She had completely forgotten about Lavender, until…

"Hello my sweet," Lavender said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and kissing Ron on the cheek.

"I got to go," Hermione said, running quickly away from the group. Ron turned to where she had been, and started walking after her.

"Not now, Lavender!" Ron screamed, yanking Lavender off his arm, and leaving her on the staircase, alone.

Ron followed Hermione all the way to the library. He saw her sit down in a corner with a comfy chair, curl-up in the chair, and sob. Ron walked up to her and touched her bushy hair. Hermione turned away, like a little kid who was trying to avoid their parents. Ron pushed the hair out of her face and put his hand on Hermione's cheek. He ran his hand down to her chin, and lifted her chin just enough so that he could see her hazel eyes, now shot with green.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione sneered and Ron, and jerked her head away from him. "Alright, I know that you are not alright. What is wrong? I am completely clueless."

Hermione looked where Ron's hand was lightly rubbing her arm. She smiled just a little bit, although tear still flowed out of her eyes. The comfy chair had expanded itself so there was room for both Ron and Hermione. Ron moved up next to Hermione, putting his other hand on her shoulder.

**(A/N: The song is Oh! Darling, by the Beatles. If you don't get my theme, I put the song title in the chapter title.)**

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me**

**I'll never make it alone**

**Believe me when I beg you**

**Don't ever leave me alone**

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and died**

**Oh! Darling, if you leave me**

**I'll never make it alone**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and cried**

**When you told me you didn't need me anymore**

**Well you know I nearly broke down and died**

**Oh! Darling, please believe me**

**I'll never let you down**

**Believe me when I tell you**

**I'll never do you no harm**

"Hermione, I have never been one with words, but I love you."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione smiled and turned towards the big strong man, whom she loved more then anything. She reached her arms around him, and let him kiss her. He brushed his mouth against hers. He pulled her closer to him and moved his head to her shoulder.

He kissed her on the neck, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for every time I made you cry. For ever time I never said sorry, and for every time I couldn't do this because I was scared."

Hermione smiled, and let her love hold her.

* * *

There, it is now all how it is meant to be. R/H, H/G, and L/N. Reveiw, tell me what you think.

Kat


	11. Chapter 10

For the people who wondered what the heck happened to Lavender...here is the answer. Thanks for the reviews. They always make my day.

* * *

He kissed her on the neck, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for every time I made you cry. For ever time I never said sorry, and for every time I couldn't do this because I was scared."

Hermione smiled, and let her love hold her.

* * *

All The Small Things

They stayed in an embrace, until….

"Ron?"

It was Lavender. She had been standing there watching them for the past minute.

"Oh, shit," cursed Ron under his breath. "Um, hi Lavender. Look, I can explain…"

"No need, Ron. Seamus and I have been hooking up while you have been at quidditch practice anyway," said Lavender, seemingly overly calm, considering she had caught her boyfriend holding another girl. Ron and Hermione sat there and watched Lavender leave.

"Ron, can you help me up. My legs are asleep."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

They walked in silence to the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron wasn't even holding her hand anymore. Ron was preoccupied with keeping himself steady. _"Lavender was cheating on me? Couldn't she have just broken up with me? Why did she seem so upset when I threw her off if she is seeing Seamus? Why? Why? Why?"_ Ron contemplated all of the possible reasons for Lavender's strange behavior. He barely noticed when they walked into the Great Hall.

"Ron, stop standing there like a dumb nut and sit down," joked Harry. Ron blushed red with embarrassment, and quickly sat down. In a matter of minutes Ron had recovered and was enthusiastically shoveling food onto his plate and into his mouth. Hermione and Ginny chatted and giggled in hushed tones.

"Do you ever have the feeling that they are talking about us?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sometime. More often I have the feeling that they are cursing me, or something. I always check my hair color and my teeth when they do that."

Harry and Ron laughed over the chatter of their loves, although no one else knew, except Neville and Luna.

Later that day……

Neville and Luna were sitting in the snow, next to the lake, on the grounds after class. Neville was fiddling with his radio while Luna kept on the look out for White-Backed-Peep-Eyed-Flimgles. Neville laughed lightly as he saw his girlfriend jump at a lump in the snow.

"I almost has him!" shrieked Luna in pleasure. Neville finally found a song the suited him.

(A/N: Song is All The Small Things, by Blink-182)

**All the, small things**

**True care, truth brings**

**I'll take, one lift**

**Your ride, best trip**

**Always, I know**

**You'll be at my show**

**Watching, waiting, commiserating**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

**Na, Na...**

**Late night, come home**

**Work sucks, I know**

**She left me roses by the stairs**

**Surprises let me know she cares**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

**Na, Na...**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

**Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little**

**redmill**

**Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home**

**Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will**

**go on, my little redmill**

Neville held onto Luna, as they got lost in the music. She looked up into his brown eyes with her bright blue eyes. Neville reached his hand behind her head, and combed her messy blond hair with his fingers. Luna leaned closer to Neville and brushed her cold lips against his. Neville pulled her into a deep embrace, deepening the kiss. Luna lost her cloak, but she was perfectly warm in Neville's strong arms. They turned, Luna was on her back and Neville was on top of her, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Luna's head. He pulled away for a brief moment to take a look at the beautiful girl who he was so fortunate as to have fallen in love with. He picked up her cloak and wrapped it around Luna, who was shivering.

"I love you, Luna. I love you for all your small and crazy things."

Luna smiled and turned away as her cheeks turned a bright pink. Neville got himself up, and offered his hand to Luna. She took it, and Neville took off his cloak to wrap it around a vigorously shivering Luna. She smiled, and leaned up next to Neville as they walked swiftly into the castle. When they entered the castle, Neville stopped for a second, pushed Luna's hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Wait," Neville turned around. "I love you, too, Neville. More then words can say," Luna said walking up to Neville so that she had to look up as to see his face. They embraced, and did not move despite many snide remarks.

* * *

Well, I like the Luna/Neville ship. I always feel like they were a lot more sexual then we once thought. I am considering ending this story soon. I'm going to end it at Dumbledore's funeral, then I think I am going to write another story which will be a collection of one shots that will be a bunch of conversations that happened, but didn't. I'll explain more when I start working on it.

Review guys. Make my day...please. I have the next chapter written and ready for when I get my reviews.

Kat


	12. Chapter 11

Alright, on with the story...for those of you who like me updating quickly, just review, I know a lot of you do. Also I would appreciate if everyone on story alert reviewed at least once. There is one chapter left after this one, then I move on to the sequel.

* * *

"Wait," Neville turned around. "I love you, too, Neville. More then words can say," Luna said walking up to Neville so that she had to look up as to see his face. They embraced, and did not move despite many snide remarks.

* * *

Star Girl

Every few days Hermione liked to go to the prefect bathroom and relax. After class that day she decided to do just that. She walked up to the portrait of a merperson wedding. The husband and wife smiled at her.

"Perrywinkle," she said, after checking to see that no one else was around. The mermaid stepped aside, revealing a staircase that lead to the girls side of the bathroom. Hermione ascended the staircase and found her drawer. (A/N: Just to clarify. There are two sides of the prefect bathroom. With adjoining steam room, if it is wished, and bath the size of a small pool. There are also drawers for each prefect for him or her to leave whatever they wish. Now back to the story.) Hermione undressed and allowed herself to relax fully for the first time since she had walked in on Ron and Lavender. Hermione did a quick spell for the removal of unwanted hair, then went up to a small mirror and did a much more centralized spell for her eyebrows. She walked over to the steam room and chose for it to be only her. She sat on a towel, which she had summoned, and leaned back to relax. Hermione opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"I must have fallen asleep. I am burning up," Hermione said getting up and leaving the steam room to the pool like bath. She relaxed in the cool water, after returning back to normal heat, the water warmed up.

"Is that you, Hermione?"

"Who's asking?" Hermione said without opening her eyes or moving.

"It's Ron," He said, swimming up to her. "Are you naked?"

"Of course, silly. I'm taking a bath. Get away!" Hermione screamed, covering herself. Instead of leaving, Ron grabbed her up and kissed her passionately. Hermione gave in, and let her hands, which had been shielding her naked body from view, go limp and wrap around Ron's neck. She pulled herself closer to Ron. Only then did she realize that he was naked too…

It was several weeks after Ron and Hermione's naked run in. It had affected their relationship a little bit.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ron has been a little distant since that night a few days ago. He doesn't ask me for my help on as much. Even though I hated it, I think I really loved it. I don't even know anymore. For some reason Harry has been spending a lot of time out of the common room. I hope he isn't planning to do something dangerous. This is the first year that it seems that we are remotely safe. Harry is like my brother. Ron did actually run into Harry and Ginny snogging while explaining to Lavender, for the millionth time, that he did not want to be with her and that she needed to chase after someone else. I just wish that Ron and I could be as close as we used to be…_

Just then, Hedwig cam flying up to the window of Hermione's room and sat on the windowsill next to Hermione. Hedwig tapped on the window a few times, before Hermione realized that it might be an owl tapping at her window. She went over to the window and let Hedwig in. She gave her a piece of the pear she was eating, and untied the parchment from her leg.

_Hermione- Come down to the lake._

_Ron_

Hermione stood there reading the letter over and over again, before changing into jeans, black wedges with bows by the toes, and a slightly loose, but still form fitting, purple spaghetti strap shirt. She went swiftly down the stairs, out of the Gryffindor portal, onto the grounds, and to the lake, where she saw Ron standing with his broom in one hand, and Hedwig sitting on his other arm.

"Good, you came. I was going to keep sending Hedwig up every fifteen minutes until you came. You can go now Hedwig, thanks," Ron said to the owl, which took off with a treat Ron had given her. After Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her next to him, they stood there, holding hand, in silence, watching the lake.

"Ron?'  
"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me to come down here?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that," said Ron smiling as he mounted his broom. "I want to show you something."

"Where and I supposed to go, Ron?"

"You can fit in front me. I tested my broom with Harry," Hermione smiled and walked up in front of Ron. "Hold on tight to the broom. Don't worry, I'll steer."

Ron kicked Hermione and himself off the ground. For a while, the broom struggled, but it soon stabilized.

"OK, we are going to land now. I need you to not freak out. We have to go though some tight trees, and if you freak out, you might get stuck in one," Hermione nodded. Ron smiled. After a minute they were on the ground.

"Close your eyes, Hermione."

"Don't crash me into a tree, Ron."

"You don't trust me?" Hermione grabbed onto his hand.

"With my life."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. He returned the squeeze.

"We are here…. Open your eyes."

Hermione gasped. They were standing in front of a tree. But this wasn't a normal tree. It wasn't like the Whopping Willow. This tree had stars in its leaves. Small lights flew around and in the tree.

"Oh my. It is beautiful. Oh, Ron. What is it?"

"It is called a Shooting Star. Whenever a shooting star falls to the ground, one hundred years later, this tree grows. The lights come from a memory that the star had when it fell to earth. No two of these trees are the same. Actu-" Hermione didn't let Ron finish. No matter how interested she was by the tree, she was more interested in kissing Ron at the present moment. Ron returned the kiss. He embraced Hermione, and picked her up to put her on a toadstool, which put her a little closer to his height when she was sitting.

"Hermione, you are my star girl."

"Oh, Ron."

In the background a song played quietly.

(A/N: Song is Star Girl, by McFly…. Imagine that it has been playing a while)

**Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl**

**I guess I'm stuck in this mad world**

**With things that I wanna say**

**But your a million miles away**

**And I was afraid when you kissed me**

**On your intergalactical frisbee**

**I wonder why, I wonder why**

**You never asked me to stay**

**So wouldn't you like to come with me**

**Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise**

**Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy**

**Girl I gotta tell ya,**

**I'm feelin' much better**

**Make a little love in the moonlight**

**Hey, there's nothing on Earth that could save us**

**When I fell in love with Uranus**

**I don't wanna give you away**

**Cause it makes no sense at all**

**Houston we got a problem**

**Ground control couldn't stop them**

**I wonder why, I wonder why**

**You never asked me to stay**

**Wouldn't you like to come with me**

**Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise**

**Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy**

**Girl I gotta tell ya,**

**I'm feelin' much better**

**Make a little love in the moonlight**

**Fly away**

**Watch the night turn into day**

**Dance on the Milky Way**

**Melt me with your eyes,**

**My star girl rules the skies**

**1,2,1,2,3,4**

**I'm looking up for my star girl**

**Guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world**

**Things that I wanna say**

**But your a million miles away**

**So wouldn't you like to come with me**

**Go surfin' the sun as it starts to rise**

**Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me (yeah)**

**Girl I gotta tell ya,**

**I'm feelin' much better**

**I can't get enough of you**

**Galaxy defenders**

**Stay forever**

**Never get enough of you**

Ron and Hermione left the Shooting Start late that night. It was dark, and a little difficult for Ron to see, so Hermione cast a strong Lumos charm.

They arrived back in the common room after pretending that they were out on their rounds late. They kissed one last time in the common room, and headed up the their separate rooms.

* * *

NOTHING HAPPENED IN THE BATHROOM...just to make that clear. I might tell you what did happen in the next story. Review. I'll post the second I get 5, I have the last chapter all written.

Kat


	13. Chapter 12

Last chapter in this story...I'm starting a new one. It is going to be mostly Neville/Luna at school and what Ron/Hermione REALLY did during DH.

* * *

They arrived back in the common room after pretending that they were out on their rounds late. They kissed one last time in the common room, and headed up the their separate rooms.

* * *

Extraordinary Girl

"Dumbledore is dead…Snape killed him," Harry told Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as they sat around his bed in the hospital wing. Hermione looked at Ginny and for the first time in two days she smiled a little bit at the sight of her smile.

Ginny was more then relieved. Even though Madame Pomfrey had told her several times that Harry was fine, she had refused to believe her until she saw Harry wake up and speak, with her own eyes.

"We know," Ron said, breaking the silence. "McGonagall told us the next morning. You have been asleep for two days. Ginny, here, wouldn't leave your side." Ginny glared at Ron.

Turning back to Harry, "It's true. I wanted to be here when you woke up," she said. Harry could barely move, but he made a tremendous effort to kiss her on the cheek. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him like she used to hug her old teddy.

Dumbledore's funeral….

Harry was walking with Ginny supporting him, even though he didn't need the help. They sat down next to Ron, who was holding a crying Hermione in his arms. Hermione couldn't help but cry into his shirt during the ceremony. Harry didn't purposely cry, but as he was reflecting on everything that Dumbledore had done for him, he felt tears fall down his cheeks. After the ceremony he took Ginny to their favorite spot on the grounds, next to the lake. There they lay in the grass and watched the lake.

"Ginny, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore gave me a task, and I'm not coming back to school next year." Ginny looked a Harry, confused. "I don't want you to follow me. I want you to stay here. You will be safe here."

"Harry, I don't understand."

"Ginny, I'm scared that Voldemort will go after the people that I love. If he doesn't know about you, it would be better."

"What are you saying?"

"We can't be together during the war. It is too dangerous."

"Why, Harry? What about after the war?"

"I can't promise anything. I'm not even sure if anyone can defeat Voldemort." Ginny turned away from Harry, sobbing. "I love you, Gin. You know I do." Ginny just stared at him. Harry tried to comfort her, but she just pulled away and ran back to the castle. Harry hadn't wanted to do that. He didn't want to hurt her. He just had though that if they weren't together it would be easier for her to cope with him, probably, dieing.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my sister?!?!" Ron screamed, being chased by Hermione. "Did you see her? She was crying more then this one was at Dumbledore's funeral!" Hermione slapped Ron on the arm.

"I don't want Voldemort to go after her, and I won't be here to protect her next year. I am going to do something for Dumbledore."

"Harry, what did Dumbledore ask you to do?" Hermione said, taking her angry eyes of off Ron.

"I have to go collect the Horcruxes, and destroy them. If I don't do that I can't kill Voldemort, cause part of soul will still be alive."

"We are coming, Harry," said Ron, pulling Hermione in next to him. "You will need help destroying whatever they are. Plus, we don't want to leave you all alone."

"No, you guys should stay here. It is safer. I'm not sure if I will come out of this alive."

"Harry, after all we have been though, do you really think that Ron, or I, are scared of dieing. If you don't succeed then we are bound to die anyway, since neither of us will ever join Voldemort. We might as well die trying to stop him, so we are coming. That is that," Hermione finished, staring Harry in the eye with a face that said don't-you-dare-even-try-cause-I-am-coming.

Harry shrugged, and continued moping about is lost girl.

Later that night….

"Hermione, will you come down to the grounds with me?"

"Of course, Ron," she said, as he took her hand and his broom. They went to a place where people couldn't see them, and took off into the sky on Ron's broom. They were going back to the Shooting Star. Even though Hermione was not sure of the occasion, she had loved the tree the last time she had seen it. They landed a little closer to the tree this time. Ron lent Hermione his hand, as she had fallen upon dismount.

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

"Hermione, I want to spend my life with you, but I don't know if we will survive the war, and I can't afford a ring, so I have this," he held up a gem from the shooting star, "and if I do this," he waved his wand, and the gem stretched out and became a ring made of the gem and fit itself on Hermione's pinky finger, "it becomes almost as good. The problem is these rings are only visible in the moonlight, or the light of a Shooting Star."

Hermione gasped at the ring on her finger. It looked like a diamond, but it was even better, because it was from Ron, her love.

"Oh, my gosh, Ron. Never leave me. I don't think I could ever love again…."

* * *

So the title of the next story is Never Love Again, I think. I'll put it up in a few days. Still tell me what you think though. I love those reviews.

Kat


	14. Sequel Up

Alright, just in case you didn't know, the sequel is up. So just go to my profile and find it.

Kat


	15. Repost

REPOSTED! Go to Never Love Again, sequel. 


End file.
